The Prince and his Love
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Loni loves his younger brother... But he's always had trouble treating him the way he knows he deserves to be treated. Lincoln loves Loni, but he's afraid that Loni is only interested in humiliating him. After a pleasant incident, Loni accidentally pushes Lincoln away, and he's afraid that he'll never get the chance to tell Lincoln how he really feels. Lonicoln, Loudcest, Lemon.


Chapter One

"Heads up, Stinkin'!" Lynn shouted, leaping down from the top of the stairs. Lincoln yelped and dove out of the way, rolling and crashing into the wall.

"Ahaha! What a loser!" Lincoln's older brother sneered as Lincoln stood up, wavering slightly on his feet. Lynn laughed and strode towards Lincoln, tensing his arm. Lincoln shied away.

"Two for flinching, asshole!" The sporty loud snapped, punching Lincoln hard in the stomach.

The white haired Loud collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath. Even Lynn didn't usually hit him this hard. Trying to take deep breaths, Lynn snorted and walked out. Lincoln was surprised when a tall, slender man walked in and helped him stand up.

"Hey, Linky… Are you alright?" Loni asked. Lincoln gasped for a moment. Loni was so handsome. The young white haired Loud sighed as Loni's hand closed around his bare arm and pulled him up.

The blonde boy hugged Lincoln, kissing him on the forehead. He had never been this affectionate with Lincoln before. Of course, they had never been alone together before… Not really. Loni was always either with some of his friends or with their brothers. Lincoln couldn't help having a crush on Loni. He was so handsome and his skin was so perfect, and he had such amazing hair… And if it wasn't for the fact that Loni usually fell in with their brothers in teasing him, he would be really sweet and gentle too.

"Come on over to the couch, Linky… I'll make us something healthy to snack on. How about cucumber slices with peanut butter and chives?"

"I… S-sounds good…" Lincoln gasped. Loni smiled and went into the kitchen, coming out a few minutes later with the snack he had mentioned and sat down with Lincoln, cuddling in with him, pulling the boy close to his chest and taking a slice.

"Here ya go, Linky… Open up. Here comes the airplane." Loni said teasingly. Lincoln wasn't a baby, but it was kind of nice having Loni doting on him like this. He opened up and Loni put the cucumber in his mouth… It was actually really good. It had a little bit of a tingle from the chives, but was sweet because of the cucumbers and had some weight from the peanut butter. Lincoln never would've thought of this combination. But he enjoyed it, mainly because Loni had made it himself.

The white haired Loud sighed happily, nuzzling into Loni's chest, feeling his slow, rhythmic breathing and heartbeat. It was hypnotic. For about twenty minutes, the two just sat there and talked. Lincoln wasn't even sure what they talked about. A lot of what Loni said was nonsense. But he was being surprisingly straightforward today and he loved Loni so much.

The boy didn't know why. Loni was usually pretty mean to him. But he suspected that Loni was just following along with their brothers. Maybe Loni, of all the Louds didn't enjoy being mean to Lincoln and actually wanted to be friends with him. Lincoln found his breathing getting heavier. He wanted to try something. He looked into Loni's eyes. They were the most gorgeous shade of deep cerulean blue. The sky had nothing on Loni's eyes. They were so large and expressive and clear and beautiful.

Lincoln leaned up, his face inching closer to Loni's, his eyes half-lidded and glazed with desire. Lincoln's hand was pressed against Loni's firm chest. He could feel Loni's heart beating faster as his lips neared his older brother's. The blonde Loud wasn't pushing him away… Could it be he didn't mind? Finally, their lips connected. He tasted mint on Loni's lips mixed with strawberries. His lip balm. Lincoln closed his eyes, breathing in happily.

Unfortunately, in that moment, Loki, Lane and Lars walked in and saw the scene unfolding before them.

"What the literal fuck, little bro!" Loki demanded. Loni gasped and shoved Lincoln off of him, watching as he hit his head on the table, groaning in pain as he hit the floor, spilling cucumbers and peanut butter everywhere, including all over his hair and clothes… And it was chunky peanut butter.

"Get off me, you little freak!" Loni snapped with a mean laugh, kicking Lincoln for good measure. "And that's for ruining my snack!" Then he kicked Lincoln again. "And that's for ruining my appetite!" He said, storming away, feeling bad almost immediately for how he'd reacted, especially seeing the tears in Lincoln's eyes. Loni wasn't the smartest crayon in the can… Wait, that didn't sound quite right… But he could tell that Lincoln wasn't crying because he hit his head. It was especially hard seeing Loki and Lane high fiving each other at seeing Lincoln being abused like that.

Loni had broken Lincoln's heart. The handsome young man sighed, slouching up to his room and flopped down on his bed. He really wasn't hungry anymore. But it had nothing to do with Lincoln kissing him and everything to do with how he had treated his younger brother. The kiss actually felt really good. He needed to make things right with Lincoln… But how could he face his younger brother now? Now that he had been such a jerk to him.

It was one thing to never be nice to someone. Then at least the person would never expect you to be nice to them. But to be nice to them and then mock them. Loni panicked when Loki and Lane walked in. He hadn't been expecting them for hours. He wanted to just go to sleep. But Loki walked into the room, making a retching sound.

"That was literally gross what Lincoln did to you! We need to get back at him!" Loki said, slamming the door. Loni sighed.

"Don't do that… He learned his lesson. I humiliated him already. With Lane knowing, Linky can't exactly keep it secret." Loni sighed. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Linky? Do you actually feel sorry for that little freak? Who kisses their brother like that? He literally looked like he was about to start using tongue… Gross!"

"I… I dunno…" Loni muttered. "Linky is really sweet… He doesn't deserve to be treated the way we treat him. Maybe we could… You know, like… Treat him a little better?" Loni suggested tentatively. Loki scoffed at this idea.

"Why? He's literally never done anything to earn my respect. He's a little freak who lies around in his underwear, reading stupid nerdy comics and goes around trying to impress his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne."

"I dunno… Maybe… I… I was the one who suggested he and I hang out. I think I really hurt him."

"Good… He literally deserves it with the way he was acting!"

"Maybe… I think I'm gonna see if he's alright… If he'll even talk to me." Loni muttered, standing up and going to Lincoln's room, knocking on the door. He had gotten his own room now. Most of the older brothers had left home. Lincoln was 16 now, and he really was quite handsome now, having filled out more. He was hardly a bodybuilder, but he put on some lean muscle and looked good in his underwear. They could see why Ronnie Anne liked him so much.

But he was still pretty sensitive as a person, and Loni liked that about him. But given that Lincoln was sixteen, Loki, Loni, Lane, and Lynn had all left home. Loki was at home for a little while. But the rooms had been rearranged and Lincoln had his own room now. He was always the most convincing of the siblings, able to convince almost anyone of anything.

Loni knocked on Lincoln's door.

"Wh-wh-who is it?"

"It's Loni… Do you mind if I come in?" Loni asked. Lincoln growled.

"What? You wanna humiliate me a bit more?"

"No… I-I wanted to apologize… I didn't mean to hurt you, Linky… I…"

"If you're gonna say that you did it because of Loki, Lane and Lars, that's not an excuse!"

"I-I know… Please let me come in? I won't stay too long." Loni pleaded. Lincoln sighed and opened the door. Loni walked in, sitting down on Lincoln's bed and asking him to sit down with him. The younger Loud did, but he was glaring at him.

"Linky… Please don't be angry at me…

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you… I… I love you…"

"You have a funny way of showing it. You treat me like crap and then you think you can just erase all of that with an apology?" Lincoln demanded. "I… I… You… You're so handsome, Loni… I love you so much… But you've never once spared a kind word for me until today… And… I actually started to hope that maybe you were coming around!

"I knew I didn't stand a chance with someone like you… Who am I, right? But… Maybe I thought we could at least be friends… I had given up on even that before today. But then you make it seem like I had a chance and I took a risk and tried kissing you! You didn't push me away, but then as soon as our brothers come in, you shove me off of you and humiliate me! Was that your plan all along!" Lincoln demanded angrily, tears flowing down his freckled cheeks.

"N-no! Th-that totes wasn't… I never meant…"

"But you did hurt me! The bump on my head… I can get over that! The peanut butter in my hair I can wash out! But you broke my heart today! And now you want to come back and act like it was all just a misunderstanding! How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are!" Lincoln yelled, furious tears flowing down his flushed cheeks.

"I… I…" Loni muttered, cupping Lincoln's cheek, swiping the tears off of it with his thumb, looking into his eyes tenderly. Lincoln slapped his hand away.

"Get off of me! I told you! I…" Lincoln began. Seeing the hurt look in Loni's beautiful eyes though… He couldn't finish that sentence. He still loved Loni. He still wanted him. Loni looked into Lincoln's eyes, leaning in and kissing him passionately on the lips.

Lincoln could feel conflicted tears flooding his eyes as he leaned into the kiss. He had wanted just this for a long time… He had wanted to just be with Loni like this… Loni's arms wrapped around Lincoln, gently stroking his hair with one hand and wrapping around his back, rubbing it with the other. Lincoln could feel his body heating up. He was scared… What if Loni decided to hurt him again? What if this was all just a hoax?

What if Loni was just building up to one big screw you? No… Loni wouldn't do that, right? He could feel himself trembling. Loni pulled away, gently stroking his head.

"What's wrong, Linky?" Loni asked.

"I-I-I'm scared… I don't want to be hurt by you… I love you so much, and I'm scared that this is all just going to be some mean prank…"

Loni gasped. Was that really how he came across to Lincoln? He had always kind of followed along with their brothers' pranks and taunting. He had never exactly stood up for Lincoln… Even just a little while ago, they were on the couch, they were enjoying each other's' company and as soon as Loki, Lane and Lars came in, Loni decided to be a jerk again.

"I'm so sorry about what I did to you… I promise you, I'll never do anything like that again." Loni whispered, gently nibbling on Lincoln's ear, causing the younger Loud to moan lightly. Loni had such a soft, gentle touch, his hands roaming over the younger brother's body, making his whole system light up like the Fourth of July. He felt an intense electricity coursing through him. His pants were getting tight as Loni pulled Lincoln's shirt off, admiring his tight, lean body.

"You've really built yourself, haven't you, Linky? Working out with Lynn has done wonders for you…"

"Oh… Th-thank you."

"You're really handsome, Lincoln… And such a sweetheart… And girl… Or boy you choose will be lucky to have you." Loni whispered. "Maybe you could give this boy a chance?" Loni asked, pointing at himself. Lincoln gasped.

This was what he dreamed of for a long time.

"Yes…" Lincoln whispered, kissing Loni tenderly on the lips, his eyes closing, leaning in with desire, taking Loni's sweater off, clumsily unbuttoning the white shirt underneath, his hands shaking with pleasure as Loni's hands gently caressed his body. Loni's chest was so smooth and soft. His skin was perfect, unblemished. He looked like an angel.

If it was a little darker in the room, Lincoln wondered if Loni's skin would glow. He was hardly muscular, preferring a more slender look. But everything about Loni was perfect. As he took off the dress shirt, Lincoln's hands gently stroked his brother's chest, kissing the sternum, moving down to Loni's diaphragm and his navel. He wanted every part of Loni to be his. He could hear his older brother sighing and gasping underneath him.

He had slept with Ronnie Anne and with Girl Jordan before… But he had never been with a boy. Would it hurt? He slowly pulled down Loni's pants, terrified of what he was about to see. He wanted to do this. He just… It was the first time he was doing it with a boy. He knew a girl's first time hurt a bit. Was it the same for a boy? Neither Ronnie Anne nor Girl Jordan had ever wanted to do anal sex. He had asked once, but Ronnie Anne punched him in the stomach for the suggestion and he didn't ask again.

"It's alright, Linky… I've done this a few times… I'll be as gentle as I can. I promise." Loni promised as his younger brother pulled his pants down over his ankles and rubbed his brother's crotch through his underwear. He wore silk underwear. Loni really had a thing for silk. It looked good on him, but Lincoln wondered how he could afford it. He had a job in a clothing store, but silk was expensive. Even through the underwear, Lincoln could feel how big Loni was, especially as his older brother hardened.

Finally, Loni groaned, his underwear becoming sticky with his first load. Lincoln blushed.

"S-sorry, Loni… I know how expensive your clothes are… I promise I'll wash them however you want me to." Lincoln muttered, slightly ashamed of himself for ruining his brother's underwear. Loni lifted his hand, causing Lincoln to flinch, thinking that his brother was about to hit him. But Loni pulled Lincoln into a hug, stroking his head and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey, it's totes alright Little Bro… Is this your first time with a boy?"

"Well… I've made out with Clyde once or twice… But we… Never went any further… Clyde wasn't really into it and I liked him, but I would never push him to do something he was uncomfortable with." Lincoln muttered. Loni smiled. Lincoln really was such a gentleman.

"Well… Then I'll be your first time… It's a real honor, Linc…" Loni said, pulling Lincoln's underwear down. He smirked.

"Mm… Not bad." He said, gently taking Lincoln's manhood in his hand and stroking it. It was already pretty hard, but Loni kissed the tip, causing it to spring to attention. Loni's hand gently stroked Lincoln's chest while his mouth kissed and licked his manhood.

Lincoln groaned as Loni proved just how adept he was at this, slowly working his brother up to orgasm. He was also keeping himself going with his left hand, gently stroking his own impressive length. Finally Lincoln felt himself getting close.

"L-Loni… I'm…" Lincoln growled, not wanting to shoot it in Loni's mouth. That would just be gross. Loni smiled, though, humming and causing Lincoln to tip over the edge.

The white haired Loud grunted, grabbing his brother's hair, thrusting as deep as he could go, shooting his seed into his brother's throat. Loni gagged as he pulled out, his eyes wide with surprise as he swallowed what was left and took a bottle of juice, swishing it around and swallowing again.

"I-I'm really sorry, Loni! I never meant to…"

"Is this the first time anyone's given you a blowjob?" Loni asked. Lincoln nodded, a little ashamed. Again, he had asked Ronnie Anne and Girl Jordan both if they would. Neither wanted to. They both showed him a great time. But blowjobs weren't involved.

"Hey, that's alright…" Loni whispered, kissing Lincoln's crown and brushing his hair back. The older Loud helped Lincoln onto his stomach and took out a small bottle of strange smelling liquid.

He rubbed it all over his own manhood and slowly, gently inserted his lubricated fingers into Lincoln's asshole, spinning them around and taking his time, making sure he was well lubed before he put some on Lincoln's back, gently massaging his younger brother, smiling down at him as he positioned himself at Lincoln's entrance. As he put the head of his manhood in, Lincoln growled in discomfort, gritting his teeth. Loni massaged his shoulders, helping him loosen up.

"Don't clench, Little Bro. I know it's hard… But it will only hurt more if you do. Please, trust me." He whispered, kissing Lincoln behind the ear, causing the younger Loud to shiver delightfully.

"Take a deep breath and unclench your butt… Do the opposite of what you do when you poop." Loni said. Lincoln nodded, breathing in deeply and as he breathed out, he loosened his butt. Loni nodded and pushed in a little more.

"It's a little uncomfortable at first, but I've been on both sides before, and it doesn't have to hurt for long if you have someone who knows what they're doing… Sweetie…" Loni said, blushing slightly at his own pet name. Lincoln moaned at the strange stretching sensation coursing through his entire lower body right now. He was so hard, and he felt like he could climax any second. But it hurt too. Loni leaned in over Lincoln, kissing his neck and laying a trail of kisses down his body, renewing his massage.

He slowly moved deeper, never moving too fast for fear of hurting or scaring Lincoln. The young man that he loved… He would never want to hurt him. Finally bottoming out, he could see tears in Lincoln's eyes. Gently stroking Lincoln's hair, Loni held his beautiful younger brother's cheeks in his hands and kissed him on the head, staying still inside him for a little while until his brother was ready.

"Loosen yourself up a bit… You're clenching again.

"I know it's hard… Right? But when I start moving, it will really hurt if you're clenching." Loni warned. Lincoln nodded, tears still flowing down his cheeks. He tried to twist so he could kiss Loni on the lips, but when he did, he yelped. He couldn't move without twisting down there as well. Loni soothed Lincoln, stroking his manhood with his still lubed up hand, causing Lincoln to groan as Loni moved slightly, finding less resistance now that Lincoln was loosening up slightly.

"I-It's… Alright…" Lincoln gasped. "Y-you can move now…" Loni nodded, sliding in and out, gently at first until it became obvious that it wasn't really hurting his brother anymore. He moved a little bit faster, never getting too rough with his brother, his hands still gliding over his back, gently tending to his muscles as he moved in Lincoln. Slowly, he felt himself building to a peak, finally climaxing inside his brother.

As Loni's manhood throbbed, Lincoln could feel himself getting close too. He wanted to hold it until Loni was done, but he couldn't, and seconds before Loni finished, Lincoln growled his release, ruining his sheets. Loni released inside Lincoln, moaning in ecstasy as his hands gripped around his brother's shoulders and the two collapsed on the bed. Loni pulled Lincoln close to him, kissing him on the lips again, his tongue sliding expertly along the younger Loud's lips.

Lincoln gladly let his brother in, sighing happily, feeling a sense of vertigo overcoming him. His whole world was spinning as he slowly drifted off to sleep in his older brother's arms. Loni smiled gently at Lincoln, stroking his hair as the young man breathed gently in sleep.

"I love you, Linky-poo…" He whispered, kissing him one more time and falling asleep with him.


End file.
